Error: 404
by kiwikid55
Summary: Robots aren't supposed to feel any emotion, certainly not love. And yet, Psyche doesn't know how else to explain the way he feels with Tsugaru around.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_This is just a little something that was inspired by something I saw on zerochan. Not sure if it will be continued or just remain as a one-shot. I think it would be a cute multi-chapter one, but we'll see. Review or something perhaps~_

* * *

><p>The loft had always been pleasantly quiet, even in the middle of the day when the rest of the city was loud and busy with the bustling of everyday life; even when trains rattled against the lines and people yelled and shouted and called across the streets and cars hummed here and there, the loft was quiet. Those wide windows, the ones which stretched from floor to ceiling on the far wall, opposite the door and just behind a wide, impressive desk filled with papers and a computer that looked as if it had never been touched. What else was to be expected from Izaya Orihara?<p>

The informant in question was sat behind that impressive desk, glasses perched on the edge of his nose as he peered over them at the figures and photos and writing scattered on various paper in front of him. He was more than content with doing his work, digging out all this information and bits and bobs and revealing it to whom he pleased when he pleased. That was his world, and he liked it very much.

He wasn't alone though, another figure sat in the loft, on the sofa just across the room. This figure, another man, was almost the exact copy of the information broker. They had the same face, the same hair, the same eyes, but that was where the similarities ended. Their clothes were different, their personalities were different, and their insides were different. One was real, the other was not.

"Iza-chan?" cooed the man on the sofa. His chin was rested on his knees, which had been raised up to his chest a short while ago. Slim arms curled around the front of them, hugging them close to him. His name was Psyche, and though his eyes shimmered, he couldn't cry. Robots weren't allowed such a novelty like that.

"Nn~?" Izaya replied with a hum, not looking up from his paperwork, but at least acknowledging the call of his name. There was a little pause, a small gap of silence that filled the air like the smoke of a cigarette before Psyche spoke again.

"I think I'm broken," the little raven piped up. This time, Izaya stopped for a minute to look up and glance briefly at the other figure. The look on Psyche's face said that something wasn't right.

"That's not possible Psyche," he replied after a minute, turning back to his work once again. "You just underwent maintenance,"

"B-but—" Psyche spluttered, a little frown crinkling his forehead now. "Recently whenever I think of Tsugaru-san, I feel weird. All fluttery and silly and hot inside like I have a virus or an error,"

Izaya didn't look up, but he couldn't help the little smile tweak at his corners. How could a robot ever understand what love really was?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _I should be updating my other fic really seeing as it's so close to the end, but instead I've been distracted by Homestuck (as usual) and playing around with writing different sides of Psyche/Tsugaru and the rest of the alters. _

_Guess I just wanted to explore different sides of them. Tsugaru in this for example is a little more grouchy perhaps than he normally is, but I figured he's an 'alter' for Shizuo, so even though I made them cousins in this, I figured he would probably have some of Shizuo's traits too. I don't know, this is just a bit of fluffy fun I suppose. _

_There may well be a Roppi/Tsuki ficlet posted soon. Keep your eyes peeled! Well enjoy, and maybe you could drop me a review if you have time~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Psyche could still remember the first time that he had met Tsugaru. He remembered everything. That was part of his programming, or so he had always gathered. He didn't forget anything, even if it seemed to himself like he had. He might seem to forget the name of the last client that Izaya met with for example, but if the information broker was to ask him the name, he would be able to tell him; like some memory, some computer filed stored away in a part of Psyche's wiring and coding that he couldn't see himself. Everything was like that, if enough time were to pass anyway, except the day he met Tsugaru, and every day with the blonde that followed after. Psyche wondered if that was part of his programming too. Was this what happened when a robot fell in love? He still wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he would ever be sure.<em>

Izaya had announced that morning that he would be going out of town for a while for 'business reasons' and that Psyche would be staying with someone while he was gone. Psyche hadn't recognised the name of the man that he would be staying with nor the place that Izaya had mentioned. It was outside of the city, he knew that, but that was where the knowledge in his database ended. The little robot, for he had always known he wasn't real like Izaya or the other humans were, had been confused as to why; often he had stayed in the loft in Shinjuku by himself, but he didn't question the way things were going. But Izaya was the one who had made him, or near enough, and who was Psyche to doubt what he said? Especially when he had treated Psyche to such an exciting trip there, on the train and watching all of the scenery flash past them when they slipped into what was obviously the countryside. Izaya hadn't seemed as excited as Psyche was, but that didn't matter, not when the little one was certain that he had seen some kind of funny creature prance across one of the fields.

"Hello~" Izaya called through the door as it creaked open just a little as he stepped in, the other little raven hot on his heels, half hiding behind him like a child, like a mouse. Psyche curled up against Izaya's back, one hand reached out to curl his fingers into a little fist in the black material, like some kind of safety net; even if Izaya had never really provided one nor had he ever really needed one.

"Out here," came a husky reply, sounding somewhere just outside of the hallway. Psyche guessed that it was one of those little verandas that he had seen pictures of in some of the painting hanging in the loft and in the hallway of the little house they had arrived at. It was one of those low, quiet voices that had Psyche's head perking up to peep around his makeshift shield as if the man was just in front of them. It was cool and sounded calm and yet there was some little hint to it that made Psyche curious, that made him want to know what sort of face went with it.

Izaya simply chuckled at the voice, clearly biting back what would have been some kind of cutting remark in favour of walking deeper into the house as if he owned it. Psyche was content to follow after him, still clutching at his jacket, because that was his support in this new and uncertain situation. He didn't often get to meet new people, Izaya always kept him tucked away in the loft or only took him out when it was late at night and he needed an extra pair of hands. The little raven had only met two or three people other than Izaya and the woman who worked for him with the mean looking expression, and those encounters had been accidental.

The little house was quaint, it was simple and quiet, decorated with traditional wooden décor and creams and soft blues that looked like they might have been tossed up with the ocean spray. Psyche couldn't help but let his eyes roam around the place, hungrily, taking in everything that was there. It looked like some little hideaway, a little cabin or something lost in from time, like he had heard Izaya read once in one of the many books in the loft. Psyche had liked that story. Something about the Oak King and the Holly King, but Izaya had never read it to him again and Psyche had never asked either.

The information broker was leading them through the hall, about as interested in the paintings and the plants as he had been in the scenery on the train, which was to say very little compared to the awe and delight that Psyche was feeling for them. The hallway soon led to a little door at the end, and from his place behind Izaya, Psyche could spot snatches of green and a handful of plants and trees just beyond the glass. This door was already half open, no doubt let that way by the owner of the house who had seated himself outside to enjoy the afternoon sun. He couldn't stop looking, all the while still clinging to Izaya and allowing himself to be lead along. Maybe it was just because the little robot had seen so little of the world that he had been created in that he took so fascination in anything new he came across, whether it be things or words or places or people.

When the two of them stepped outside, Psyche couldn't help but suck in his breath on taking in the full extent of the garden stretched before them. It was beautiful, it really was. Psyche had never seen anything like this in the city or in books or the vague programming knowledge he had of nature and the rest of the world. He allowed his hand to drop from where it had curled in the material of Izaya's jacket, drinking in the scene before him, only vaguely aware of the other man stepping down the veranda and away from him.

It was a moment or so before Psyche managed to take in that there was another figure outside, the one they had come to see in order for him to stay here. Izaya had headed over to him, and was now leaning against the outer wall of the house next to the stranger, muttering something to him that Psyche couldn't hear from where he stood. It didn't matter though, not when he was so busy observing the other man. This new person was seated at a low table, piled with tea and an assortment of foods that had no doubt been prepared politely for their arrival, though Psyche knew that Izaya wouldn't linger long enough to try them. He didn't even seem to be really acknowledging the man sat beside him, that man with that light tone of hay coloured hair, dressed in that odd outfit of blue and white, the likes of which Psyche had never seen before. His face was smooth, cheekbones high, light and delicate and directly glancing his way with an apathetic look and lips slightly tilted down. Psyche blinked.

"Why don't you go and explore the garden for a few minutes, Psyche? I just need to talk to Tsugaru-san about boring business things for a minute before I leave," Izaya piped up in an innocent suggestion, his mouth tilted up at the corner in a sly smile. The little robot didn't see that though, he never saw anything like that when _master Orihara_was involved. He was still curious about that other man, but the invitation to go and explore all that green and colour was too much to pass up. With an enthusiastic nod and a beam that lit up his entire face, the raven headed robot dashed off into the garden.

* * *

><p>"Why did you bring him here Orihara-san? Why not simply u" Tsugaru questioned, his eyes flickering over towards the little robot now cupping one of the scarlet coloured blossoms from the trees, raising it to his nose in order to inhale the delicate scent. His pipe rest between his lips, tucked into the corner of his mouth like a hidden kiss, smoke twirling and swirling from the end and catching on the breeze like moths, like ink dispersing in a bowl of water. One of his hands was raised to hold onto the end, the other sat quietly in his lap, as quietly as he always was.<p>

"You sound so mistrustful Tsugaru-san," he chuckled, "I have only your best intentions at heart. You always say how lonely it gets up here don't you?"

"Hm," the blonde hummed in response, inhaling from the pipe tucked in his mouth. He didn't have time for things such as this either, he had returned to the country house in order to escape from what had happened, what had made him so quiet, so withdrawn lately. If he had been the type with a temper, Tsugaru would have been angry with the informant for bringing the other raven here, no doubt as part of his little games that he enjoyed playing. They had never bothered Tsugaru before, but he had never been affected before. He didn't want to get to know anyone else, didn't want to go back after what had happened, no matter how wide that someone might smile. Perhaps if he simply remained quiet and cool, the robot would leave of his own accord.

The information broker crossed his arms across his chest and allowed a snicker to fall from his own mouth, still twisted into a little smirk, his eyes also falling on Psyche as he moved on to the next blossoming tree to delight in. When he had first decided that having his own android double was a good idea, he had never imagined that someone like Psyche would come out the way he had. Izaya had been hoping for an exact copy, perhaps a little less wilful and a little less smart so he could still keep that iron grip on the double, and yet that hadn't been what he had ended up with. Apparently recreating himself was harder than it seemed, but maybe one day he'd give it another go, perfect the technique. There was only so much he could cope with a scatterbrain like Psyche, only so much fun Izaya could have with winding him up, pushing those buttons.

"Besides, it's about time you got over Sakuraya isn't it? How long ago was it he left you? And I finally get my life back without that little airhead to get in the way," Izaya continued, apparently oblivious to the look of apparent discomfort that flashed across the blonde's face, marred with a frown and a mask of sadness that lilted his lips downwards. "Honestly, he's more like your cousin than you are. Sometimes I wonder if they didn't use a little bit of Shizu-chan's cooties after all instead of my DNA,"

This time, Tsugaru didn't reply, something that Izaya was quick to notice with a private, inward laugh. There was a little pause in the air, before the information broker pushed himself away from the wall where he had been leaning, beginning to make his way back up the veranda towards the door, towards the exit, towards his old life, free from the little robot in the garden.

"Well, I have a train to catch," was all the parting good bye he offered, and left without lingering to bid farewell to Psyche, who seemed to have turned his attention to the little butterfly fluttering around the garden, following the little creature with such a delighted look on his face that it was almost childish. Tsugaru watched the other man walk away, his expression now turned to some mask of sorrow and frowning, his free hand raised up in a kind of salute farewell.

The blonde watched the door for a second or two after Izaya had exited, before turning his attention back to the other raven still blissfully unaware of the departure of his supposed 'master'. Tsugaru had become rather sour as of late, quiet and withdrawn, but he couldn't help but feel a wash of pity ooze out towards the little cyborg, simply for having Izaya Orihara as a creator. The creature seemed so innocent, so naïve and Tsugaru couldn't help his lips tweaking slightly at the edge when he started to chase the little butterfly, delighted cries of laughter floating across the garden to where he sat. Tsugaru wondered just how aware the robot was to the way of things, if he knew that Izaya had essentially grown bored of him and left him here with Tsugaru simply because he could no longer put up with his childish ways. He wondered if Psyche even knew he was a robot, or if the little raven truly thought he was just as real as he was, as Izaya was.

The blonde wasn't sure how long he sat and how long Psyche explored. The blonde wasn't sure when his lips had fallen back into that sad little lilt at the memory of people and events that Izaya had dragged back up, that Psyche was doing nothing to quell. Sakuraya had been a little like him, innocent, though considerably more controlled than the little robot. No. No. The blonde wasn't quite sure how long it was, but soon enough the cheery little one had come skipping back over to the veranda. The raven had been approaching enthusiastically, but on spotting that Izaya didn't seem to be there anymore, his pace rapidly slowed as if he was only confident around the information broker, as if he wasn't sure if it was alright to act as himself in front of Tsugaru.

"I-Is Iza-chan gone?" the petite raven piped up. It was the first time that Tsugaru had heard him speak, but the little voice suited him perfectly. For a robot, he certainly looked real. Izaya had done a good job, that was for sure. The blonde fixed the raven with an apathetic look, not bothered to cover up the mask of sadness that had oozed on a short while ago. Tsugaru didn't bother replying either, just nodded his answer.

"B-but he didn't even say good-bye to Psyche," the robot sniffed again, his face crumpling and eyes shimmering with what looked like tears but never fell.

"Why don't you sit down and have some tea, Psyche-san?" the blonde suggested, setting his pipe down on the table. Tsugaru wondered if it were possible for robots to cry. Whether it was or not, he wasn't heartless, and he didn't like the way that delicate face had fallen, flushed with the stain of abandonment.

"A-ah," Psyche sniffed in reply, shuffling over towards the little table where Tsugaru sat, rubbing at his nose. His face was still crumpled, and Tsugaru found himself likening the little one to a boy he had known when he was younger, one of those chirpy people that you couldn't help but be drawn into.

"I-If it's really okay, ah-?" here the raven paused, not having remembered or caught the blonde's name earlier. He still seated himself down, on the side next to Tsugaru's, eyes averted down towards the table.

"Tsugaru," he supplied, and the little robot nodded quickly, as if committing the name to memory, his eyes now raising along with his smile. It was already amazing to Tsugaru how quickly his moods seemed to change, and he wondered just whether he would ever get used to it.

"That's a pretty outfit you're wearing," Psyche piped up, reaching out one hand to run his fingers through the excess fabric that pooled at the floor by Tsugaru's legs. "Psyche has never seen anything like it before,"

"Really?" Tsugaru breathed out in reply, "This is a kimono, and I'd have thought you'd have seen one before,"

Psyche shook his head at that, laughing cheerily and lacing his fingers together in his lap before promptly launching into a stream of delighted chatter about all the new things he had seen today. Tsugaru's lips tweaked up in the corner, and he felt just a little less sad with the raven at his side.


End file.
